LEGO Friends (Webisodes)
LEGO Friends is an online web-series produced by LEGO and aired on LEGO.com/friends) and YouTube. It features Andrea, Emma, Mia, Olivia and Stephanie, among others. Title Cards Andrea'sFirstDay TitleCard.png|Season 1 I Heart Card You TitleCard.png|Season 2 YouGottaLoveHeartlakeCity TitleCard.png|Season 3 Andrea's Awesome Music Video TitleCard.jpg|Season 4 Episodes Season 1 # Andrea's First Day # The Trapped Foal # Bored Beach Blues # Olivia's Science Show # The Beast from the Blue Lagoon # Quit Monkeying Around # All We Need is Juice # Speaking of Parrots # Nice Prank # Bear in Trouble # Drawn Together # Noisy Camping Trip # An Icy Science Show # Painting Tony # Jungle Cupcakes # What's At Heart # Two Jacobs # Emma's Ornament Season 2 # I Heart Card You # Emma is moving part I # Emma is moving part II # What an interesting ice cream # Big Dreams # Valentine's whaaat? # Live from Backstage # The Unprankables # Girls don't snore # Look high and low # A strong voice # The Juicy News # Fool me once # Emma's designshow: Easter letters # Special Delivery # Making the band # Daa-aaad! # Friendship in the air # Our special day # Life of Livi # Bubbly personality # A Spooky Sensation # Skater dogs # Nate Wants a Date # Room for Practice # Busy with dizzy # The great hair day # Picture perfect # Jacob sings of love # Not just baking # Oh Brother, What Did You Do! # A studio of fun # Which star are you # A taste of science # Skunk driving # Letters of love # Guarding secrets # Video wonder part 1 # Video wonder part 2 # Just a girl # The costume party # Rushing room service # The tale of two parties # Rabbit nightmare # Perfectly planned pizza # The Mystery of the Missing Fruit # Sound of the siren # The lost penguin # One man choir # The backside of hockey # Friendly new year Season 3 # Ya Gotta Love Heartlake City # Wait…Is This Like, a Date? # The Winners Take All # Stephanie the Great # Dare Dare # Not All Maps Are Honest # You Call That A Prank? # Scrambled Eggs # The Present That Shrank # At the Core of the Friendship Tree # Mother's Day all the Way # The Bus To Anywhere # Daily Bread # Uneasy Rider # To Beat A Cheat # How To Heal A Horse # Hot Dog Jam Time # Houston, We Have A Problem # High Hopes # Dog Date Afternoon # Friends Who Quiz # Beauties and the B.E.A.T. # Cat'astrophic Bath # No Fishing # Scary Pottery # Where Eagles Don't Care # Happy Birthday, Nate # Cherish Wheel # The Shrinking Lake # Invasion of the Cupcake Snatchers # Giddy Up # Yellow Dolly # Shhh! Did You Hear That? # Bark Side of the Moon # Baguettes Feast # The Winter Promise # The Shoe Must Go On # Greetings From The Past # The Girls Who Would Be Stephanie Season 4 # Andrea's Friendship Song # Emma's Perfect Photo Day # Mia at Work # Olivia's Friendship Experiment # Breakfast at Stephanie's # Pup My Ride # Mama Mia # Quest for a Name # Family Match # The Long Lost Letter # Stay Cool at the Pool # Travel Video Diary Part 1: Snow Stunts # Travel Video Diary Part 2: Exciting Snow Trip # Travel Video Diary Part 3: All Eyes on the Siblings # Travel Video Diary Part 4: Sea Adventures # Travel Video Diary Part 5: Face Your Fear # Travel Video Diary Part 6: Find Paradise # Robo-Bye-Baby # Calling Dr. Quest # How To Melt A Heart # Andrea Sings The Blues # The Search for Patient X # Being Patient # There's No Business Like Froyo Business # Smile and Say Freeze! # Mermaid Tears # A Test Of The Heart # My Boss, My Friend # Olivia's Science Craze # Mia's Police Story # The Ups and Downs of Art Class # Friendship Bloopers Fun Facts * In one webisode, it was mentioned about the first episode "New Girl in Town", and how their entire friendship revolved around a mistake. * In Series 1, all the words in the titles are capitalised, however most are lower case in Series 2, and in Series 3 and 4 important words are capitalised, but not all. Category:Overview Pages Category:Webisodes